Fear me not
by DayDreamer319
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into a fight and the enchanted necklace around his neck accidentaly breaks... InuKag. LOTS OF FLUFFY GOODNESS


Hey ppl I'm working on my other stories but I got a great idea for a one shot and it wouldn't leave me alone lol so here it is. LOTS OF FLUFF!

Fear me not

We find our companions on a sunny evening in a quiet valley setting up camp, or it would be quiet if not for-

"Inuyasha your such a jerk," Kagome yelled as she walked off away from Inuyasha in his usual six-foot hole in the ground.

Once Inuyasha got a hold of himself he ran off after Kagome yelling out t her as he always did.

"Kagome why do you have to go back for that sch-oo-l thing anyways?" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"I have to go back for a major test I have to take its just for a week ill be back in about seven days, you can last that long," Kagome casually brushed him off. No way was he going to mess with her that much when she had that necklace on him.

"Why do you always have to go to this school you can just stay here with me- I mean us and hunt jewel shards," Inuyasha stood in front of the well so she couldn't get passed.

"Inuyasha please let me go, if you let me go for this week then I will stay here for the whole summer since there is no school then," she tried to push passed him but he still didn't budge.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Yes I promise now can I please- AHHH," Kagome had tried to get passed but slipped and fell down the well reaching for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha managed to catch Kagome but she had grabbed onto his necklace and it snapped.

Kagome looked up at him in shock. When she got up her nerve again she ran off towards the camp.

'_What the hell is up with her?'_ Inuyasha looked down at his bare neck and realized that it was gone.

"Why did she freak out so bad?" Inuyasha asked himself.

Back at the camp Kagome was explaining to the others on what had happened.

"Not possible Ms. Kagome it's just not possible," Miroku said while eating some soup Sango must have cooked up.

"Ya Kagome don't you think it would be more powerful coming from the priestess that made it.

"But I was the one with the power on the necklace what if I was the only one that could break the spell?" Kagome was frantic.

"I don't know Kagome," Shippo added in.

"Could be," Sango said.

Miroku only thought then simply nodded his head confused.

But all confusion disappeared when Inuyasha walked back and everyone stood and stared at him.

Inuyasha looked around and didn't even notice their shocked expressions because he was too excited.

"Hey look I'm free guys……….guys?" Inuyasha finally sensing something was wrong.

'_Fear?'_ he looked down to see the frightened faces of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. He looked around for Kagome and saw her too that she was slightly scared.

Inuyasha put his head down in shame and ran deep into the forest.

"Inuyasha! Come back!" Kagome yelled after him as she too went into the forest.

"How could they be scared Shippo I can understand, what is stopping me from pounding him now?" Inuyasha kept running. "Sango and Miroku could have their reasons they don't know me that well they don't know what ill do next but Kagome-,"

Inuyasha ran faster and jumped up into the trees.

"INUYAHSA?" Kagome yelled through and through the forest looking up every tree to see if he could spot him.

Kagome looked around desperate to find him. She didn't want him to run off and she didn't have any more power over him so she couldn't do anything about it if he was in trouble.

"INUYAHSA?" she yelled again.

"Shut up before you attract a demon that kills you," she heard a voice from above her.

"Well if you would come down I wouldn't have to yell," she said up towards a tree.

Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of her with his head still down.

"You-you were scared of me I-I just couldn't take it," Inuyasha said in a sad tone.

"I wasn't for long I was just shocked at the fact that I broke the necklace and then I was kind of scared of what you would do," Kagome said and looked at Inuyasha get sadder. If that was possible.

"You thought that as soon as I was free I would turn on you guys and kill you in your sleep or something like the monster everyone else thinks I am," Inuyasha almost yelled getting mad now.

"NO that's not it at all I was scared cause I thought you would leave us and go to fight Naraku on your own or something stupid like that," Kagome yelled back.

"You were worried?" Inuyasha said all of a sudden calm.

"Well I was also scared of how you would get me back for sitting you all those times," Kagome smiled and Inuyasha couldn't help but mile at that. After cringing at that word still. He still wasn't sure he wanted to hear that come from Kagome.

"Oh you will see…we could always go get another one made from the old hag," Inuyasha offered.

"We will see how things go and if you don't behave then I will think about it," Kagome said still smiling.

"So Kagome you weren't scared of me?" Inuyasha checked.

Kagome looked at him slightly shocked.

"Of course I wasn't well not scared of you how you thought I would never think you would do something like that, I trust you Inuyasha with my life, that is why I travel with you like this and sleep with both eyes closed because I know your watching over me," Kagome stared into his eyes. "I know nothing bad will happen to me as long as you are watching over me."

Kagome turned around and started to walk back. They were deep in the forest and it would take awhile to get back to camp.

'_Wow I guess I have nothing to worry about after all'_ Inuyasha walked to follow Kagome.

Inuyasha was walking beside Kagome when he saw worry still in her eyes. He wondered what could be wrong now that they had gotten everything straight?

"Kagome what is wrong now?" Inuyasha asked her stopping where he was.

"Oh its nothing or you to worry about," Kagome said as she walked on slowly though.

"Kagome," Inuyasha ran up to her and turned her to look at him. "You can tell me."

"Well I was just thinking that well since you're free of the spell now that nothing is stopping you from going with…Kikyou," she ended whispering the last word but he heard her clear as day.

'_I was thinking about that too, should I go with Kikyou my first love to hell? Or should I go with Kagome? Kikyou wanted for me to become human so we could be together but Kagome thinks I'm good just the way I am but she's from a different time…will she want to stay here with me…well no time like the well this time to ask her'_ Inuyasha tried to gain up his courage to tell Kagome his true feelings.

"Kagome I--- Kagome I need to--- to tell you---to tell you something-,"he was jut about to y it when he heard something just ahead of them in a clearing. "Kagome get behind that bush and stay there."

Kagome did what he said and sat down low.

"Who's there show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It is me Inuyasha," Kikyou stepped out into the clearing.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha whispered.

'_Oh great timing Kikyou, I don't want to walk back to camp alone I don't want to be the one to tell everyone we had to move on, on our journey without him'_ a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Inuyasha I have heard that you are now free of the spell that held you to that girl," Kikyou stood still s her soul collectors flew above her.

"Yes Kikyou but-," Inuyasha started.

"And I am also aware that there is nothing holding you back form coming with me into the depths of hell where we will be eternally together like we are meant to be," Kikyou said with her empty soulless voice.

"Kikyou---I need to stay here and finish the quest of defeating Naraku," Inuyasha said and he could have sworn he heard Kagome sigh from where she was sitting. Wait was that salt and water? Was Kagome crying? Why would she be crying?

"Inuyasha do you dare chose to be with my reincarnation then me?" Kikyou seemed to be getting angry.

"Kikyou I know I once loved you but I think we need to move on I have to much to do before I die to go to hell and I don't want to turn human like you want me to, I'm sorry Kikyou but I think you should leave, good bye forever," Inuyasha put his head down. This is the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

(A/N: YES FINALLY! , now if only he could do that in the anime lol)

"I see that you have made your choice never forget me Inuyasha," with that she back off into the distance never to return to Inuyasha again.

(A/N: Go to hell and rot you dead clay pot…. oops sorry last interruption)

"Inuyasha?" he heard Kagome's faint voice from behind him.

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome crying her eyes out.

"Kagome why are you-," he never got to finish cause Kagome ran up and rapped her arms around his neck in a hug. (No kiss this time guys)

"Oh Inuyasha I know how much you loved Kikyou and that must have been so hard but that was so brave of you to do and I just want you to know that I l-," Kagome froze there wide eyed at what she almost said.

'_Oh my god did I just almost say I love Inuyasha? I don't love him. Do I?'_ Kagome could only stand there with her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She was frozen in her spot.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked down at her confused and as wide eyed as she.

'_Did she just almost say she loves me? Cool I mean no…what am I saying? I don't love Kagome. Do I?'_ Inuyasha stood there shocked.

"Y-ya?" Kagome asked more nervous as she was when she was when she had to go up in front of the class and- long story.

"What were you going to say?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her.

"Its nothing we should be getting back to camp now, the others will be um worrying," Kagome blushed as red as an apple as she walked quickly in the direction of the camp.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and turned her around and pulled her right into a kiss. Kagome stood there wide-eyed and then to even her surprise she started kissing him back.

'_What am I doing? Why did he kiss me? Why am I kissing him back? I just cant thin right now it feels so right its feels like I'm in the sky surrounded by clouds…like everything just disappeared and its only me and him…what am I saying I must really be going crazy. But he tastes so good'_ Kagome stood there in total ecstasy.

'_Why did I kiss her? I wasn't thinking…is she kissing me back? Why is she still standing here? Does she really love me? Why am I kissing her? Is she really kissing me back because she wants to? WHY AM I KISSING HER?'_ Inuyasha stood there and finally pulled back when he needed air, and he was sure Kagome did too.

"You were saying?" he asked her gasping for breath.

"Uh Ya Inuyasha I-," she was cut off by Inuyasha kissing her again. When they broke apart she looked at him. "I l-love you."

Kagome looked down.

"I love you too," Inuyasha said lifting Kagome's head up with his hand.

"You do really?" Kagome smiled like it wasn't real.

"Yes of course why do you think I just um did what I did," Inuyasha said laughing.

"But Kikyou-," Kagome was once again cut off by Inuyasha's kiss but this one was just quick. "Would you stop doing that?"

"How the hell else am I supposed to get you to shut up and listen, look Kagome if I loved Kikyou I would have gone with her to hell right then when she came but I have to many things to do to go with her right now, like defeat Naraku and complete the jewel shard," Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sad expression and got it. "And take care of you."

Kagome looked up and smiled at Inuyasha and this time it was her who gave the kiss. She made it quick and locked her figures with his holding his hand (like modern couples do) and walked with him back to camp.

When they got back to camp they let go of each other with difficulty because it seemed to not last long enough.

They saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sitting around a campfire cooking what seemed to be stew.

"Welcome back Miss Kagome did everything go um well?" Miroku asked putting down his bowl.

"Yes I think it went better then expected," she smiled at Inuyasha with a loving glance.

"I see," Miroku said looking at Sango both off them knowing what Kagome really meant. They always knew it would happen sometime or later.

Shippo got up and ran into Kagome's hands. After a while he made a funny face and sniffed the air.

"Kagome you smell funny," Shippo sniffed the air again then pointed his nose at Inuyasha. "You smell like Inuyasha."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other nervously. A did Miroku and Sango. Then Sango stood up and took Shippo from Kagome.

"Come on Shippo I think its time for you to go to bed its getting late," Sango looked at Kagome and Kagome mouthed a thank you. Sango nodded in a way to say she understood.

"Ok good night Kagome," Shippo said yawning.

"Good night Shippo," Kagome said relieved.

"I think me and Miroku are going to head in too right Miroku?" Sango glared at Miroku.

"But I am don't want to go to-," he looked at Sango's glare and didn't dare argue with her further. "Alright lady Sango."

Miroku and Sango went to the place where they had their sleeping bags and slipped in them and went to sleep. Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

"So um do you want to go somewhere to talk?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped into his tree and sat against the trunk of the tree on a high branch and sat her in his lap.

Kagome laid back into Inuyasha's chest and listened to the soothing sound off his heart beet. Kagome was almost asleep when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome why do you love me I mean how can you, what do you think about me being you know what I am?" Inuyasha looked down at her delicate form.

"Inuyasha I love you for who you are not how you look not of what is in your blood but of your personality, even I you can be argent sometimes but your sweet and without that attitude you wouldn't be Inuyasha, the Inuyasha I have grown to love and you have grown on me," Kagome said truthfully.

"So you don't want me to change into a human or a demon just for me to stay the way I am and your fine with that?" Inuyasha said still confused with her choice.

"Inuyasha don't you get it? I don't care what everyone thinks if they have a problem they can deal with it but I don't have a problem of how you are I haven't ever if I did do you think I would be here with you right now talking about this?" Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha and he put his arms around her form and dug his face into her hair taking in its sent of fresh jasmine flowers.

"Kagome I-I don't know what to say," he said lose of words.

"Don't say anything just stay here with me up here where I feel safe with you here," Kagome said closing her eyes.

"I will I promise," Inuyasha said tightening his grip on Kagome. "Kagome? Will you stay here with me when the jewel is finished and be my mate?"

Kagome thought for a while and then got her answer.

"Yes I will be glad to but what about my family?" Kagome asked.

"When we finish the jewel my wish I will make will be that the well will stay open for ever as long as we live," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked up at him shocked.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Kagome asked not sure of his decision but grateful.

"I have all I've ever wanted here with me right now," Inuyasha said cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome hugged him and tears oh joy rolled down her face.

"And if you become my mate you will have the life span of a hanyou but you will have to watch your loved ones die in time and you out live them, can you deal with that cause if you don't want to I will understand-," Kagome put a figure to his lips to make him stop.

"If I'm with you I think I can deal with it I'm sure," Kagome said as she turned back around and snuggled up again to Inuyasha.

"I'm glad you weren't scared of me Kagome just wanted you to know," Inuyasha told her.

"Me too, good night Inuyasha," Kagome said closing her eyes and falling asleep for the night.

"Good night kagome my love," but she was already asleep. "So she loves me that much that she would watch her family die away before she does even her little brother and stay with me?" Inuyasha felt like he was the luckiest person on the whole earth at that moment.

Even if they still had to fight Naraku and gather the rest of the jewel shards and there would be dangers like they have never faced but at least they would have each other to get threw it and when its all over they would settle down and maybe start a family who knows maybe even Miroku and Sango will realize they are meant for each other.

What ever happens in future times Inuyasha will always know he has Kagome and Kagome has him and that will never change as long as he has anything to say about it.

And what seemed to be the end of their troubles was only the beginning of another adventure they would have to face. As friends, as lovers, as partners, as enemies, and as trustworthy companions. They had no clue what they would come to face but they did know that they would face it…together.

WOW that was a long one huh. I think it's the longest I have written yet, one shots I mean. Hope you all liked it. And no there wont be another chapter so DON'T ASK! Seriously I hate when ppl ask for more chapters when they know it's a one shot if in the future I feel like writing more I will but I don't feel like it. WELL PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT PLEAAE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO TO IMPROVE!

**Thanks for reading now review. **

**-Alissa **


End file.
